


hello bubble

by peachfuzz



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2 am, Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Hair Dye, M/M, Short, word vomit i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachfuzz/pseuds/peachfuzz
Summary: mark asks hyuck to dye his roots for him because mark, isnt, fully capable.





	hello bubble

mark’s roots were absolutely horrible. they had grown out an entire inch since his last dye job, and to say he hated going to the salon was an understatement. he disliked the way bleach smelt, and found it annoying to have to sit in complete silence while getting his hair dyed. he never bothered starting conversations with the stylists because in all honesty, he’d rather be talking to hyuck.

mark had gone out to daiso at the beginning of dawn, deciding to buy box dye. he hated the salon, but he hated his hair colour even more. so, this was his only option. he’s extremely indecisive, which might be why he sat on the shop’s floor for a good 45 minutes trying to figure out what colour he wanted to buy. he had finally grown tired of sitting on the cold tile. he grabbed 1 box of _ ‘red wine’ _and decided to head out. he walked up to the cashier, bags freshly formed under his eyes. he just wanted his damn hair dyed.

“this for your sister?” the cashier spoke out groggily.

“yeah, _ sure, _what’s my total?”

“17,500 won, hope you have a good day.”

once mark paid, he darted out of the shop. mark had walked home, right as he opened his apartment door, he saw donghyuck sitting on the floor, painting his nails. they were a periwinkle shade, very glossy. his ring finger had a silver coat of sparkle. he looked to be struggling on his right hand.

“hey, can you help me dye my hair?” mark asked, setting down his bag and crouching down to donghyuck.

_ “mhm, let me just-” _

donghyuck was really trying his best. he made a slight _ ha _ noise then sat up.

“do you have gloves?” 

_ shit. _ it didn't cross mark’s mind that gloves would be needed, _ what’s the harm with stained hands? _

“no.”

donghyuck sighed. he looked sleepy, and quite irrated from painting his nails. mark had gone to their bathroom and grabbed a big towel to put on his neck, along with hair clips. 

donghyuck squeezed way too much hair dye onto his hands, then slathered it all onto mark's head. 

"it's cold!"

"it's hair dye. what did you expect?" donghyuck huffs in reply. mark pouts. as donghyuck takes the hair dye and puts it in mark's hair, he manages to get some on his nose, and cheeks. "this is messy." mark says, in his matter of fact voice. "you bought it." hyuck walks into the kitchen, hands covered in bubbly hair dye. he trys to turn on the sink, not wanting to stain it he decides to use his elbows. great idea. he rinses his hands and grabs the clear kitchen wrap. he waddles back to mark and starts wrapping his head. mark in return lets out his laugh, nose scrunching up, his mouth curved into a giant smile. mark accidentally bumps back into hyuck, getting hair dye onto him. well, even more than before.

"hyuck, you have it right there." mark giggles out, pointing to his lips. donghyuck wipes but misses it. and wipes again, also a miss.

mark pushes hyuck back onto the carpet, hands cupping his face. hyuck's eyes turn upwards, he's smiling. cheeks flushing. their lips meet.

"there. i got it."

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading 🥺🥺


End file.
